What's In A Name
by ForsytheFrontier
Summary: Robin falls asleep in his room doing homework. Wally comes in and discovers something he probably shouldn't have.
1. Tired

**This is my first Wally/Dick story, my first BL story for the matter. It's been a few years since I've actually written a fanfic, so here goes nothing.  
><strong>

**I've written this on Deviantart, so it might seem familiar. I'm not going to post all the chapters here at once, but instead I'm going to post a chapter once a week when I can.**

**I'm going through all the chapters and correcting a bunch of stuff (if I don't get to lazy that is) before posting it here. I have another story I'm writing, so I'm going to start posting it up here soon too.**

Title- What's In A Name

Chapter 1-Tired

Robin sat in his room of the Young Justice Mountain working on his homework. Training had ended and everyone decided that they wanted to show Megan an earth board game and show Super Boy how to play one. Robin declined to play, knowing full well that Kid Flash and Artemis playing together meant no good for anyone. He was right, as he can now hear Kid Flash making jokes at Artemis for 'getting it on' so many times because of how many more children she had than the rest of them in the game of LIFE.

He thought he could just go back to Gotham, but Batman had told him no. His mentor explained that he had to be with his team if there was some kind of unexpected mission. It would be easier if he was with his team than having to come all the way from Gotham to meet them who knows where. It was easier to have them all stick together in one place rather than having everyone all spread out.

With a sigh, Robin laid back and rubbed his eyes. He took off his mask earlier, figuring no one would bother him. He was feeling tired after coming from a four hour mission today, only to return to their hideout for Canary to put them through a much longer training session. To top it off, was on patrol with Batman the night before. He couldn't go to bed when he got home because of some still unfinished homework. He only had a few hours of sleep last night, or rather morning, before he got a call from Wally. He told him to hurry up to meet him someplace so they could hang out before doing their heroic duties.

With a sigh, he sat back up and lazily piled all of his textbooks and papers together. They were pushed to a corner on his bed. He didn't feel like cleaning everything up and putting them neatly away back into his backpack, which was only sitting on the side of his bed.

Robin laid back down, feeling to even too tired to pull the blanket underneath him to cover himself up. All he wanted was to fall asleep while he had the chance. And once he closed his eyes, with a deep breath of air, he passed out.

It was only a few minutes later before someone came around to bother him. Wally came through his door, without even bothering to knock. "Hey Rob, we're about to play Clue, and since you work with the "Greatest Detective_,_" or whatever, I figured this is totally your game!"

He was met with silence. Taking a couple steps closer he wondered why his friend wasn't saying anything. He thought the boy wonder was only laying down, but saw his chest rising up and down gently, with his eyes closed shut. Wally quickly realized his friend had fallen asleep. He pouted for a moment, before walking up to the bed to help put the blanket on him. As he did, he heard some papers fall onto the floor from the movement of the blanket.

"You're going to freeze if you don't cover yourself up dude." He whispered, only getting a groan in response as Robin rolled onto his side. "Fine, don't blame me when you catch a cold."

Wally placed a hand on his friend's head, ruffling his hair into a messier state. There weren't very many times where he got to see his friend in a deep slumber like this. He liked seeing him like this when he got the chance, it wasn't very often that he did.

"You must be pretty tired if you aren't even aware of your surroundings."

He gave a long caring look to the younger teen before he went over to where he heard the papers fall. He picked them up and saw that they were all covered with math problems. "You'd rather do schoolwork than play with us? How lame."

He stacked the papers together neatly with everything else from the bed. He looked around for where he could put them. The dresser was the closest thing that was clear to put stuff. So he placed them down there on top, making sure the papers were stacked perfectly. Satisfied with his good deed, Wally was about to walk away.

That is, before something interesting caught his eye.

Taking a double check, he picked up the piece of paper that was laying on top of the pile. He noted it was a printout worksheet from Robin's math class. He examined the top, his breath caught in his throat.

"No way…"

Right on the top right corner, Wally read the name…

"Richard Grayson."

End of Chapter

**Thanks for reading!**

**The next chapter should hopefully be up next weekend. **


	2. Written Name

**Thank you for the positive reviews and such! The chapter isn't much, but it does reveal a little something, something. **

Chapter 2- Written Name

"Hey what's taking so long?"

Wally heard the voice coming from the hallway. It could only belong to none other than Artemis. His ears perked and can hear her footsteps on her way over. This made him wonder how long he had been standing there with the piece of paper in his hand. It must have been a while for his blonde friend to be coming to get him.

He quickly places the piece of paper back on the pile. Taking one last long look at Robin still fast asleep he shakes his head before walking out of the room as casually as he can manage. When he gets out he sees Artemis just a few feet away from the bedroom, an impatient look on her face.

"So is he joining or what?" She asks him.

With a deep breath Wally begins babbling out words so fast Artemis barely has time to understand him. "Rob's asleep, must be tired! Who needs him anyway, he'd beat us in the first round! Race you back to the others? Don't want to keep them waiting! Nah forget it, you're too slow, come on!" He grabs onto the other girl's wrist and pulled her away from Robin's room.

"Hey! Wait a second!" She protests.

Artemis tries to pull herself away from his grip, but Wally's mind was dead set on getting her away from his best friend's bedroom.

He absolutely couldn't believe Robin slipped up like that. Sure, Wally always had teachers that told their students to put their names on their papers before working on them. That way if it goes missing no one else can claim it. But every time he's told this, all he thinks is, 'seriously, who actually listens and does that?'

Apparently Robin did.

When he plays as _Richard _anyway…

Because of that, Wally now knew his name. Sure he was ecstatic to know, but there was one thing that bothered him. The only real question that was bothering the speedster now was...

Who the hell is Richard Grayson?

The night went on, everyone enjoying all the board games they could find. The team stayed up past 3am enjoying their time. Although everyone did notice how spacy Wally became after coming back. Megan, being the most concerned, asked what was wrong. He only shrugged and lied saying he was tired.

They never once saw the boy wonder come out of his room. It wasn't until five in the morning that Robin finally awoke.

Robin snuggled with the blanket that kept him comfortably warm. He tried covering his eyes from the light. With some willpower, he wanted to see where the light was coming from. Peeking with one eye open he sees the lamp on his nightstand was kept on throughout the night. It bothered him greatly, but he didn't want to get up; he wanted to stay in bed before having to put on a pair of his mask to play Robin.

He moved his legs to stretch. Just as he does he reminds himself he had his books and papers still left on the end. He gently moved his foot around to see where he had placed them, but they weren't there.

It then hit him that he never put a blanket on himself last night. Robin bolts up into a sitting position. He looks around the empty room before crawling over to the other end of the bed to see if his things had fallen, but surprisingly his floor was clean.

"What the- where is my stuff?" Robin moved back to reach over for his backpack at the side of his bed. He lifted it up and felt that it was light with nothing inside of it. Looking around the room, he finally spotted them on his dresser. "How did…Wait a second…"

He got up from the bed to leave his bedroom, but now before putting on his sunglasses. He walks down the hallway and into the kitchen, hoping to see if anyone was already awake for breakfast. When he enters he sees none other than Super Boy who, very surprisingly, had all the board games from last night scattered all over the table.

Super Boy tensed when he saw Robin walk in. Apparently he hadn't meant for anyone to see him playing the games by himself.

Robin didn't bother making some sort of crack at the clone, instead went right to the point. "Did anyone come into my room last night?"

Super Boy seemed to relax, even just a little, as he answered. "Wally went to ask if you wanted to play Clue with us, but came back out saying that you were asleep."

Wally. Of course it _had_ to be him… "Alright, thanks."

Robin turned around and walked out of the kitchen; as he did this he heard Super Boy putting away all the game pieces before anyone else can catch him.

Robin placed both of his hands onto his face, feeling his cheeks warm. The thought of Wally placing a blanket over his body made him blush. He wanted to go see his best friend to say thank you, but the thought made it too embarrassing. Besides, the red head was most likely going to sleep until Black Canary wanted to start training.

While returning to his room, he felt something was a little off. There was something that just wasn't right with him, but Robin couldn't think of what it could be. All Wally did was move his stuff and made sure the blanket was on him. It was only Wally last night that entered his room.

Yet, after really thinking about it, he should probably check out a mirror. To make sure there wasn't anything drawn on his face. It was Wally, there had to be some kind of catch for being nice to him like that.

His cheeks turned redder as he continued to think more about Wally coming into his room. 'I'm just over thinking things, that's all. I need to get my mind off of this immediately.'

Turning on his heel he began walking towards the direction of the training room. Trying to avoid the thoughts of his best friend.

End of chapter

**I don't know if Wally actually knows Robin's real name through the media, but for the sake of the story he doesn't. It's a pretty big part of the story.  
><strong>

**I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, thank you for reading.**


	3. Google It

Chapter 3- Google It

It had been days since Wally found out.

It was now Thursday to be exact.

He could barely concentrate on anything because of what he knew. The name kept appearing in his head. It would never leave him alone, not even when he was saving lives as Kid Flash. After finding out, he wouldn't go see his teammates to join in on missions. Robin tried calling to see what was going on, but he didn't pick up his phone. Then after a while Aqualad began to call him to make sure he was ok, but he told the team leader that Flash needed him in Kansas to fight a baddie here and there; which was pretty much the truth. His uncle could tell something was wrong, but all Wally did was shrug him off with 'school problems' as his reply.

And that's where he sat now. He was sitting at his desk with his head buried in his arms. Class had yet to start as students talked all around him. He didn't bother to make conversation with any of them due to the fact that he was too much of a wreck over the situation he had gotten himself into. He wanted to tell Robin that he knew, but couldn't. He felt that if he told Robin that he knew his name, he would be dead on the ground before he can even explain himself.

Of course, that wasn't the only thing getting to him. He was curious to know who this 'Richard Grayson' that Robin was;. He checked social networks such as Myspace and Facebook, only to find himself empty handed. He even checked the name 'Dick Grayson' but still got nothing came up. There wasn't anyone one with that name. This had made the speedster fluster with annoyance. Robin was the tech geek of the team, why wouldn't he have a measly Facebook? Maybe a freaking Twitter account would've been nice!

'Is Batman seriously that paranoid that Robin can't even do what he wants while being himself?' Wally thought to himself. It seemed unfair that Batman would do a thing like that. Didn't Robin even try to give a fight when it came to his personal life?

He began hitting his head on his arms gently, getting a few stares from the teenagers around him. He didn't bother to care though.

"Like oh my goodness, I Googled my name like you told me to." Wally's ears perked when he heard a girl from across the room say. He looked up from his desk to see her talking to her friend in a seat behind her. "I like, have the same name as this lady in Washington that has her own bead shop! It's so weird! I looked at her website and everything! And then I looked at the Google images, I found pictures of myself from my MySpace!"

Wally watched both girls continue their conversation before placing his face back into his arms. Thinking about what he heard, it dawned on him that he never did try out Google. Maybe there was a chance. A slim chance. A_ VERY_ slim chance. He had Googled his own name before, but all he found were links to his profile pages to websites that he had signed up for or other people with similar names. It was really uncertain if anything can really be found there.

Still, it bugged him. 'Got to give it a try at least,' he thought. 'If I don't then I will never get over this thing!'

After he was finished with school Wally went home and flopped onto his bed, face first. Sleep was about to consume him from all the frustration he had been dealing with. "Why is thinking about him so damn tiring?" Wally groaned into his pillow.

There was a few minutes of silence. Wally took a glance over at his nearby laptop that was placed on his desk across the room. This was killing him, he had to do it. He had to Google the name. It took a moment, but he got up and walked over to the desk. He sat down and turned on the laptop. "I swear if I don't find it this time, I will completely give up on this whole thing and confront him."

When the laptop was completely turned on and running, he opened up the Firefox icon on the desktop. Old tabs appeared on the browser from the last time he was on. Ignoring the tabs, he opened a new one and clicked on the Google search engine on top of the webpage. He typed in the name 'Richard Grayson,' suggestions of what he might be looking for were already popping up below. He ignored them of course, like he normally does.

'This is it.' He tried to swallow a dry lump that formed in his throat. His finger lingered over the 'enter' key.

Wally closed his eyes and pressed the key. He took the time to feel his heart pound hard against his chest. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes.

Sadly, it was also the exact time someone decided to burst through his bedroom door unannounced.

"Hey kiddo!" His uncle greeted him with joy in his voice.

Wally closed his laptop with his super speed as the color in his face began to pale. Barry noticed this and couldn't help but to laugh.

"Busy are we? I can understand that, I was like that at your age too." He wiggled his eyebrows with the biggest grin that he could muster on his face.

"NO! IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT! I WAS JUST-JUST- JUST SHUT UP! I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING! FREAKING PERVERT!" Wally screamed at the top of his lungs. His pale face was gaining a deep red color.

This only made things funnier for Barry. "Right, gotcha. 'Nothing like that' at aaaaalllll." He laughed as the red headed teen turned even redder. "Anyway, I just came by to see if you wanted to come with me tonight for some patrol work. I got a clue about these people I'm looking for and that they might be up to something tonight. I may need some backup in case things don't work out. You in?"

Wally hit his forehead with his hand. "Seriously? Right now?"

"What's the matter? You really need this alone time? I can understand if you do…"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Wally got up from his seat and started to prepare for his night out. "I guess Google will have to wait…"

End of Chapter

**I tried making a twitter reference to the Young Justice Twitter…I feel like I failed at it... Anywho, there's a lot of dealing with the computer in the story, which I found to be a lot of fun. **

**Please review.**


	4. One Won't Hurt, Right?

**Looking for a beta-reader now to help correct my grammer and to hopefully get me out of the writer's block I've been having for the last chapter. So if anyone is interested just PM and I will try getting to you when I can. Anf I promise, if you become my beta I will try not to cry at your criticism…Much anyway… lol**

Chapter 4- One Won't Hurt, Right?

Wally arrived home late that night. His parents were already fast asleep when he stepped through the door. This relieved the young teenager. He didn't feel like explaining the fight that got him all blood and dirt on his clothes.

He made it to his room and undressed himself from his Kid Flash uniform. Deciding not to take a shower quite yet, he put on a shirt from a pile of clothes on the ground and grabbed his pajama pants from a dresser drawer. There was something that was nagging at it that needed to be dealt with

"Finally," he says with a sigh as he sat down at his desk once more. He rubbed his tired eyes, trying to fight the sleep that was attempting to get ahold of him. There was no way he was waiting another second on finding out what Google might have in store for him. He opened up his laptop and waited for it to start up. The webpage was still open from the last time he was on.

This was it.

Wally didn't bother to close his eyes this time. Instead he took a deep breath and quickly began looking; once he did the first thing he noticed was there were images that popped up in the search. They were of a black haired boy, a good looking older man, and a picture of some sort of circus. Trying not to get his hopes up just yet, he scrolls down to the links below. To his surprise, the links did not lead to any social networks like he had previously thought they would. Scanning through the names of the websites, they all seemed to lead to news articles, even a few recent blogs mentioning the name Dick were on the list.

Deciding to start with the pictures, he clicked one of the images of a boy, hoping that he can recognize him as Robin. When the picture enlarged, Wally was unsure if it was really was him. The boy in the picture had his hair gelled back and bright blue eyes that shined with his smile. It didn't take much to finally realize it was in fact Robin. Wally's eyes widened with shock. "This is…It can't be…"

He wasn't sure how long he was staring at the picture; it felt like five minutes passed by when it had only been one. He tries to hold back the excited feeling that the boy was indeed the Richard Grayson he had been looking for. That this was his best friend Robin without any kind of disguise hiding his face. Wally wanted to deny it, that he had made a huge mistake. This was just too easy.

Going back to the Google's search page, Wally clicked on the first link on the list, which leads him to a fairly recent article.

And with that, he was going to begin his entire research on the background of his best friend.

The next day…

Wally was dead tired. He fell asleep through each of his classes and didn't even feel like eating his lunch, not like he wanted to in the first place with the nasty food that they served. He wanted to sleep more when he got home, but had to head out to meet with his teammates at the hideout. When he got there, everyone, excluding Robin who had yet to arrive, could see the dark bags underneath his eyes.

"What's up with you?" Artemis asks with a sly smirk on her face. "Been fighting the baddies or something? Did you lose and cry all night over it?"

Wally, dressed up as Kid Flash now, didn't reply. He just walked away and headed towards the couch to catch some sort of sleep before Batman comes in to tell them their next mission. He landed on the couch on his side with his face towards the couch and his back facing his curious friends.

"Wow, no witty comeback? Something must be up." Artemis sits next to him by his feet with her smirk still on her face.

"Artemis, leave him alone," Kaldur tells her. "If he truly is that tired, then let him sleep before we have to do our duties."

Megan becomes worried for Wally and leaves momentarily, but quickly reappears with a plate of cookies. She approaches the couch with the worry shown clear on her face from watching the boy. "Are you hungry? I have some leftover cookies that you might like."

Before she could even blink the cookies on the plate were gone. She hears Wally give out a sigh. It makes her smile softly, knowing that if he could still eat her cooking then he was certainly fine.

"Dude, don't you think the rest of us wanted any of those?" Everyone turned and looked to see Robin walking into the room. He received no reply from Wally, who didn't move around in his spot. Robin thought it was a little odd, but decided not to mention it. "Okaaaay, anyway… Bats says to go to the training hall to spar with Canary. He'll be there soon to tell us if he has something for us to do later."

With that, everyone except for Wally and Robin left the living area. Robin stayed near the hallway entrance to wait for his friend to get up from the couch. There was no movement coming from the speedster which now made Robin worried like the others.

"Hey, you ok? You haven't picked up my calls or anything for almost a whole week." He receives no response, making the younger boy become frustrated. "You're going to keep ignoring me? What did I even do? Can you tell me that at least?" Still no reply. "Are you even listening? I'm talking to you!" Still nothing. "Grr…" Robin walks over to the couch and stands above Wally. He grabs onto his shoulder and pulls him roughly onto his back "Listen, I'm tired of you ignoring- KF?"

Wally was fast asleep with a light breathing escaping from his mouth. Robin was completely surprised by this. He sighed in relief, feeling glad that his friend wasn't just simply ignoring him. He looks around the living room until he spots a blanket that was left out. The blanket had pink flowery designs on it so Robin assumed it may have belonged to Megan. She wouldn't mind if Wally used it for a while. On the other hand, Robin thought, he never did know Super Boy that well.

After grabbing the blanket he placed it over Wally. Making sure he was all tucked in nicely Robin took a long look at him. His features looked at peace and his red hair messy as ever. Robin then noted Wally's mask was still placed on his face. Trying to be nice, Robin knelt down beside the couch and began to peel away the mask so it wouldn't leave any pressure marks after Wally gets up.

When the mask was off Robin's hands still lingered over his freckled cheeks. He softly trails a finger over each freckle as he counts each one and tries to memorize them all mashed together. It was strange, but Robin felt at peace just looking at them. Although he always has with Wally, but being this close up made it feel better. As he trails his finger downward on the freckles, he takes notice to Wally's parted lips.

Without even having to think about it, he slowly lowers his head closer. He lingers his lips overhead close over Wally's. This may be the only chance he has to be able to get this close; he had to savor the moment.

Of course, he considered stopping and leave his friend alone, but something washed over him that he couldn't quite describe. He was feeling so many emotions at once that it was foreign to him. Never before has he ever been this close to anyone like this.

"Just one…" He whispers to Wally. Closing he eyes he finally leans in the rest of the way and feels their lips gently touch one another. Robin relaxes into the kiss as he slowly breathes out through his nose. It was so warm; so nice; so... Nothing he has ever felt before.

Sadly, it was only a few seconds into the kiss when he heard a voice.

"Robin, are you still trying to wake- oh my…" It was Megan at the entrance of the hallway with her hands covering her mouth in shock. She was hovering over the floor; Robin made note that if she had been walking he would have heard her footsteps.

He didn't turn around to look at her. He only reluctantly pulls away and stares down at the red headed teen. His hand still stays on the older boy's cheek, rubbing it soothingly. "Wally isn't getting up. It's fine though, I'll just tell Batman he's too tired." With that said, he stands up and walks out of the room, passing Megan without giving her a single glance.

Megan follows suit, not questioning the younger teammate. Instead, she give an uneasy smile. It didn't take a mind reader to know that after seeing what she saw Robin was developing feelings for the Kid Flash.

'_I promise not to tell anyone._' She tells him telepathically, in hope that he wouldn't have any angor or whatsoever against her.

Robin took a short look at her over his shoulder. She made out the small blush covering his cheeks. She held back the thought of how cute it was, but was afraid he might hear her. He turns back towards the direction they were walking in and replies out loud. "Thank you Megan."

When they arrived Batman was waiting for them. "Where is Kid Flash?"

"Asleep. Flash must've taken him crime fighting last night." Robin replied with his signature smirk on his face. "Might as well let him get some shut eye, he won't do us any good if he's not prepared."

Batman nodded, making a mental note to speak with Flash later.

Meanwhile back in the room, on the couch, laud Wally staring wide eyed up at the ceiling above him. His face warmed as it turned red all over. Thoughts were going through his mind faster than he could possibly have imagined. Besides all the research he had done all night, there was one more thing to include of things that he knew about Robin…

Robin liked him.

End of Chapter

**I wasn't going to make the kiss happen, because I always read mangas where the person doesn't kiss the person they like while they're asleep. You know, to respect the person and all that, blah blah, blah... But then I thought "I hate it when that happens." And went on and to write it. So I hope I made someone's day on that one. **

**Thank you again for reading, please review.**


	5. Finding Answers

Chapter 5- Finding Answers

He couldn't handle it.

He just couldn't.

Wally knew everything. Down to the last detail. He found it all through the wide world of the web. And there was a LOT that he had to learn. It took him all night to do so, but he did it. Looking way back into Richard Grayson's past from when he was still with his parents. How he traveled with them as acrobats; sadly they died in a performance. Then Wally looked into the more recent times such as where Richard attended Gotham Academy as one of the top students. Robin was an honor student; Wally would never have guessed with that attitude of his. It was amazing how much the paparazzi could scoop up on just a thirteen year old boy.

Looking into all this, Wally felt bad for prying so much. He felt that he should stop, but there was something that made him keep going. Was it the excitement of finally figuring out the mystery of his best friend? The curiosity that had been consuming him for years finally unleashed? Or maybe he just wanted to know Robin just as much as Robin knew him; to make things fair and even. Whatever it was, it kept him going. When the sun made its peak in the sky that was when he decided to end his search; that was until he found who the guardian of Richard was…

Bruce Wayne. Wally, living in his own little world and busy with a superhero life for more than half the time, didn't know who this Bruce person was. After looking at articles of him though, Wally learned that apparently this guy was a pretty big deal. He was a playboy billionaire that had one of the most powerful companies in the world. After Richard's parent's died, Bruce had taken the young boy in when he had nowhere else to go.

And after looking at a few pictures of this billionaire, Wally had the strangest thought.

'What if this guy was Batman?' His heart pounded nervously at this. 'But how am I going to figure this out? Not like I can Google Batman…' That's when it hit him.

Youtube.

Youtube was his answer. He started looking up conference videos of Bruce Wayne making speeches and interviews with reporters. Wally watched as many as he could. After the 36th video he forgot how many it was that he watched. He tried listening carefully to each video. It was hard, but it was there. Wally closed his eyes and imagined Batman talking to him every time Bruce Wayne held seriousness in a part of his speech. It was mild, but it was there. This Bruce Wayne had to be Batman, there was no doubt about it.

So that was one more secret that Wally had unraveled onto himself. There was a possibility of finding more if it wasn't for the fact that Wally's mom woke up and found him on a page about the Wayne Cooperation website. She was angry, of course, until Wally explained he had just woken up a few minutes ago himself. When he was asked why he was looking into that, Wally just told her that he was considering working there when he gets out of school.

"Your uncle doesn't tell many people this, but he is great friends with Bruce Wayne," She had told him. That didn't surprise Wally one bit. "Next time he comes over ask him what he knows about the company."

Wally went on with his day with sleep trying to consume him. He eventually got to lie down on the couch at the hideout, but his friends bothered him with all of their talking. When he had Robin walk into the room, he was afraid. If he said anything back to him he knew he would somehow show that he knew. So he pretended to be asleep. It was the easiest thing that he could think of. It wasn't that hard either. He was feeling relaxed with having his eyes closed. He thought he could actually fall asleep at that moment.

But now, after the kiss, all he can do is stare up wide eyed at the ceiling as the feeling of sleep simply vanished.

"Holly shit-"He lifted his hand and touched his lips. He sat up on the couch after Robin and Megan left. "This can't be happening."

A blush flushes over his cheeks as he tries to process the information into his brain. He never knew that Robin had something like that in him. It was so unexpected! Looking back at the times they spent with each other, there was no indication of Robin ever having feelings for him. Batman could have trained him to conceal his emotions.

This was too much to handle. It wasn't just the kiss either, but the whole situation in general. He knew WAY too much and everything happened WAY too fast that he hasn't been able to make plans to figure out how he was going to handle this.

"I just had to freaking read his damn name…" He lays back down and curls up into a ball with the blanket tightly over him. He tries to take a look at the process of the whole situation and how it led him to this moment.

If he hadn't looked at the name, he wouldn't have to search the internet. If he hadn't searched the internet, he wouldn't be so sleep derived. If he wasn't so sleep derived he wouldn't be laying on the couch. If he didn't lie down on the couch he wouldn't pretend to be asleep. If he didn't pretend to be asleep then Robin wouldn't have kissed him!

After trying to settle down, he tries to think it over. Wally somehow found it wasn't that surprising Robin kissed him. After looking into every detail of his best friend, he figured Robin probably found him as someone easy to get close to. It seemed like he had to go above the beyond to show Bruce/Batman what he can do as a good child and a partner in crime fighting. To impress Bruce seemed important to him. And being the youngest in a group of teen heroes, he probably tries to show his worth. But Wally never had Robin try to prove himself on anything. Wally just simply enjoyed their time together which probably made Robin find someone he could be normal with.

'Of course that's only my opinion…' He thought.

He runs his fingers over his lips, the feeling of the kiss still lingered. The thought of Robin's lips touching his seemed to make him relax. He imagined Robin closing his eyes and leaning over. Robin licking his lips from nerves he must have felt. The way Robin had trembled when they made contact.

Wally slowly closes his eyes. Sleep once again overwhelming him. He soon falls asleep and stays that way for several hours before Super Boy walks by to get some water out of the kitchen. Artemis was by his side. She decided to follow along which annoyed him, and Megan who had to stay behind to spar with Aqualad. When they both entered the room they saw Wally snuggled up in the blanket with a peaceful look on his face.

"My blanket…" Super Boy muttered.

"I'll grab it for you while you get my drink." Artemis tells him. "He needs to go to his own bed anyway."

Super Boy nodded and went into the kitchen. Artemis approaches Wally with an annoyed look on her face. She shakes him by his shoulder, which does very little effect. "Come on Wally, time to go to your room."

He stirred, mumbling a few words, but she could barely hear him.

She shakes him harder and raises her voice. "Come on, get off your ass and go." This gets Wally to finally sluggishly sit up. She took the chance and tugs the blanket away from him. "Good, now go to bed." She pulls on his arm to help set him onto his feet.

He mumbles again. She tries to ignore him until something catches her interest. "But my robin…"

Artemis simply just blinks her eyes at this. Did she hear him right? "Your what?"

"My robin, I gotta go kiss my robin …"

"Excuse me?" This was now starting to freak her out. She stares at him, not sure exactly what to think.

"I have to kiss him back or else he'll get mad after I tell him about Richard…"

"Please tell me you're talking about a bird and its bird keeper."

Wally doesn't respond. Instead, he leaves her side and slowly heads the way to his room. Artemis stands there with a shocked look on her face. She didn't even notice Super Boy return with several bottles of water in his arms.

"Hey, is something the matter?" He asks.

Artemis shakes her head and turns to him with a fake smile. "No nothing really; I got your blanket. I'll just…Leave it here for you to take later…"

Super Boy nods and hands her one of the water bottles. Once she takes it he walks away from her. He starts heading back to the others while she stays behind, examining the bottle in her hands.

Trying to process Wally's words, her lips slowly forms a grin.

"This…This might be fun…"

Meanwhile Batman arrives at the Watchtower after briefing with the Young Justice. After looking around he found Flash talking with the Green Lantern. The two men stopped their conversation when they noticed him approach.

"I thought we agreed that we wouldn't take the sidekicks out late on school nights." Batman began. "It's bad for their performance the next day."

Flash gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about? Yeah I took the kid out, but we got back before 10."

"Well if that is the case then why is he asleep at the Mount Justice?"

"He is? That's weird; he didn't even have to do much of anything." The Flash crosses his arms over his chest in thought. "Why would he be tired? Maybe he went home and went back on his- oh…" Flash covered his mouth with his hand. "Ooooooooh…." The memory of what he caught his nephew doing before picking him up popped in his head. "I…I think I may know what this is about. Don't worry; I'll have a talk with him about it later."

Batman didn't question the speedster. Something told him that it was something that he really shouldn't get into. Instead he gives him a nod and he leaves to go look for Super Man.

End of chapter

**Sorry for not posting this last week, but school has been tough and I've barely been on my laptop at all lately. But things are gradually getting better so I have to actually go over and post this chapter. Anyway, when I began writing Wally's fun on Google, I couldn't help but add more and more ideas into it, especially the youtube part... XD And the thing with Supey, that'll be the last time I mess with him. **


	6. A Chat With Barry

Chapter 6- A Chat With Barry

"Hey, anyone home?" Barry pops his head through the front door of the West family home.

Iris, who stood behind him, tries to push him through. "Just go in, they won't mind."

They enter the house just as Wally reached the bottom of the stairs to greet them. This was the first time in the last few days Barry saw him. The red headed teenager had dark circles under his eyes and had a slumped posture. The aura around him held a gloomy atmosphere. "What brings you guys here?"

"We made plans with your parents for a barbeque. Also…" Barry placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. He leans in close to whisper into his ear. "We need to have a little chat. There's something very important that we need to discuss." Barry tries to hold down a chuckle as he walks away to follow Iris into the kitchen.

Wally's eyes grew wide. 'Oh God…' He looks up and watches his uncle retreats to the kitchen after Iris. 'He knows! He works with Batman! Mom said he's good friends with Bruce! Then… He must've let Batman spy on me through my laptop! Shit! I'm going to get killed!' With that paranoid thought, Wally runs up the stairs to his bedroom. He had to hurry to pack his bags to leave the country.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen Barry and Iris were talking with Mary while Rudolph was in the backyard preparing the barbequer. Barry was about to go outside to greet him when Mary stopped him.

"You know Bruce Wayne, right?" She asked.

"Um yeah, we grab a drink every now and then." Barry replies. "Why?"

"Well last Friday morning I found Wally wide awake looking up Wayne Corps and at a conference video of Bruce Wayne."

Barry was silent for a brief moment. He tries his best to cover his shock with a smirk. 'The hell?' "Oh really? Why was he doing that?"

"He told me that he wanted to work there after high school and was trying to find out what it takes. I was hoping you could talk to him about what kind of work they do and maybe tell him you can get a word in for him."

"Oh yeah? Sure, I can talk to him about it. No problem…" He turns away to leave the kitchen. "I think I'll go talk to him now."

"Good Luck! I heard the Wayne Corp. has many benefits that will be good for him!" Mary cries out, but it did not reach through the man's ears.

'Does he know?' Barry wondered. 'How could he? That's impossible…'

He rushes up the stairs in a hurry; when he makes it to Wally's room he doesn't bother to knock. He slams the door open. He was going to speak, but lost his voice when his eyes landed on Wally. He couldn't quite describe of what he found.

Wally was frozen in place, one leg already out the window. He was carrying a backpack on his shoulders, two sport bags; one hanging on either arm. The best part that really got to Barry was that Wally had more than five wrapped up chocolate bars shoved into his mouth.

'Oh yeah,' Barry thought. 'He definitely knows.'

"I see you're planning on a long trip. Mind telling me where it is you're headed off to?" Barry crosses his arms over his chest as he leans against the door frame.

Wally didn't say a word. Instead, he tries to avert his eyes away as he allowed the drool to fall from his open mouth down his chin.

"You know Batman is rich and has all the technology in the world. Where ever it is you're going, he will eventually find you."

The young red head finally spit out all the chocolate bars onto his floor and wiped his mouth. "What else am I supposed to do? I'm going to get killed! I might as well try running away."

Barry sighs and walks over to the bed to sit down. He motions Wally to sit next to him, which he did. He came out of the window and dropped all of his things on the ground.

"So…How'd you do it?" Barry asks.

Wally attempted to frame innocent. "What are you talking about?"

"Really? You're really going to try that?"

With a groan Wally finally confesses. "One night I went into Robin's room to ask if he wanted to play a board game with the rest of us and, well…" He ran his hand through his hair. "I found him asleep with all of his homework on the edge of his bed. I was being nice and moved it for him, but… I saw his name on his papers. After that I began using the internet to see if he was on like Facebook or something. I almost gave up until I used Google. I pretty much found more than I wanted…Including, um, Batman's identity..."

Barry was surprised by this. "Wow, I see…"

"And that's…That's not all…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I should say anything about THAT though…"

This got Barry curious. "What do you mean?"

Wally feels a warm blush run across his cheeks. "I-I well- It's- it's nothing! It really isn't that big of a deal, but…" With a sigh, he decided to just let it out. "Robin kissed me while I was pretending to be asleep and now I think he likes me."

"…Wait, what?"

"And now I don't know how I feel about him anymore! I care about him so much, but I never thought of him like that before. I think I might like him, but I'm not sure. And to top that off, I know everything about him and he hasn't found out that I did. I should've waited until he wanted to tell me but I couldn't help it. I wanted to try to see if he was somehow on Facebook or something. That wasn't much help though. Bruce has to make him so antisocial because he's so damn paranoid about whatever it is that he's paranoid about."

Barry didn't want to say anything, but the kid did have a point. Bruce doesn't let Dick have those kinds of social networks because not of villains, but because of the media. Everything Dick posted would be watched by millions of people. He may be attacked by cruel messages from people he didn't even know.

Wally grabs onto Barry's arm with fear in his eyes. "Since you know that I know, does that mean Batman knows? Oh crap, what about Robin? He'll never want to kiss me again! ...Crap! What am I talking about?"

It was hard, but Barry tries to hold back a laugh. 'Oh to be a confused teenager again.' "Don't worry, he doesn't know." He finally says. It felt like a weight had been lifted when Wally heard this. "But he might find out eventually. For now though, just pretend you don't know."

"But I do know!"

"Ok, pretend that it's no big deal. That's what I try doing when I see Bruce outside of our costumes. We hang out like old buddies, but really I can't believe that I'm chatting with a billionaire." He says in hopes to make Wally feel better. But Barry could see the uncertainty in Wally's eyes. "It'll have to do for now at least, ok? Later when Batman allows it, or when Robin tells you on his own, act surprised. After that, you can go on like it's no big deal again."

"But I feel like I should still tell Robin, don't you think?"

"Personally, I don't know. It could bring you two closer, it could make him feel better than he doesn't have to hide. But on the other hand, it might devastate him; make him even more on the edge. He tries really hard to show Batman what he can do. To put it simply, this little slip up will cause a lot of problems for him. You know what I mean?"

"I guess so…But I can't go on with this. It's wrong that I even did this to him."

"Kid, listen, it's a problem you're going to have to deal with. You went through with trying to figure out who he was, now you're going to have to live with it. I can try talking Bats into letting you be in on the little secret. I'll try making something up like you can help being on watch when he's acting like a civilian. If I can convince him just right, maybe this little burden of yours will be a little easier."

"Right…Ok then."

"Good. Now that this has been taken care of, let's go get ready to eat." Barry stands up and heads to the door. Right before he exits the room he's stopped by Wally.

"Actually, do you think you can tell everyone I'll pass? I think I'm going to see Rob for a while. It's…It's been a while since I've hung out with him."

Barry gave him a warm smile. "Sure, no problem." He leaves the room, shutting the door just as he sees Wally pulling out his cell phone. Barry stays outside by the door, deciding to eavesdrop on Wally's phone call.

"Hey Rob, what's up? ... Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to, you know, to hang out or something?...I know I haven't been around much, a lot of stuff has been going on…I'm talking to you know, aren't I?... Hurry up and ask then! You know I can't wait all day for you!" Barry hears Wally laugh, but can feel it was a little bit forced.

'I don't want to scare the kid or anything, but,' he begins to think to himself with a worried expression. 'I'm going to have to tell Bruce about this.'

Meanwhile…

For a while now Bruce has been keeping an eye on Dick.

His son has been getting in a foul mood lately. As Robin he's been getting distracted and as Dick he's been locked in either the gym or his bedroom for more than half the time. Bruce had no clue what the problem was, but it seemed to all vanish when Dick came rushing toward him in his office.

"Can I go see Wally for a while?" He asks.

Bruce sees the eagerness in the young boy, the first time in a long while. "Sure, but earlier when I asked if you wanted to play basketball you said you wanted to be left alone."

"I changed my mind. What, I can't do that or something?" Dick laughs. "Anyway, can I or not?"

"I guess you can, but first tell me something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Have you been acting differently because of Wally?" Bruce felt he hit the bull's eye. Dick suddenly fell silent. Bruce saw the uncertainty in him as the boy shifted from one foot to another. "You've been acting like you didn't care about anyone or anything for over a week, but now all of a sudden you get a call from him and everything seems fine."

"It kind of does have something to do with him…But I rather not talk about it. I'm going to take care of it soon...Hopefully anyway."

"Alright then, but when you are ready, I want you to talk to me about it. Now go on ahead. Be home before curfew."

Dick grinned. "Thanks!" He then runs off to get ready.

Bruce stays where he is in thought. He decides to talk to Barry later to see if he has a clue of what's going on.

End of Chapter

**I'm going to try posting two or three more chapters this week if I can. Thank you to everyone for reading so far. I'm going to try posting something else after this is up.**


	7. Jealousy

**Thank you to  TheWickedWizardOfOz for being my new beta and checking a lot of my mistakes.**

Chapter 7- Jealousy

It was a while before Wally started going back to Mount Justice on a regular basis. He started picking up Robin's calls and hanging out like they used to; but it felt awkward for him. Not only is it awkward, but he noticed himself watching every move Robin made.

Like now, while in the kitchen with Megan, they are sitting at the table. While Megan is standing as she sets a batch of cookies down on the table in front of them. She hands them both cookies after a job well done from a mission. That was fine and swell for Wally, except…

He watches intensively as Megan gave Robin another cookie. Their fingers touched for a brief second, but it was the longest second Wally ever had to endure.

"Would you like one?" Megan asks him with her bright smile and a cookie in her hand.

With a smile, he reaches for the cookie and was going to make a flirtatious remark, but stopped before he even let out the first word. He stares at her hand; letting his brain think before acting. Glancing over at Robin, then at Megan, they both give confused looks mixed with a bit of curiosity.

"I, uh, um…." Was all he could manage to say.

"What's the matter dude?" Robin asks.

"Nothing, just… Just a brain fart." He then grabs the cookie, being careful not to touch the green girl's hand.

"Is something the matter?" Megan asks as she sits down in one of the chairs next to Robin. This move made Wally become uneasy.

"No, I'm… I'm a bit tired from the mission to think straight."

Wally thought to himself for a moment. Truth be told he couldn't bring himself to flirt with her. Robin would probably get hurt if he did. He didn't want to say anything nice about her eyes after that. And when he moves to grab his cookie from her, he wonders if Robin is watching him with the same observant eyes he watches Robin with. Most likely he was…

"So anyway Rob, let's go play some video games." Wally says before shoving the whole cookie into his mouth. He stands up and pats his stomach. "Thanks for the treat Megan; it was as good as ever!" He walks away in a hurry, not bothering to get an answer from Robin about playing with him

Both Robin and Megan watch him leave. Taking a glance at the younger boy beside her, Megan begins to read his mind carefully. Ever since the kiss, Robin was coming, with reluctance, to her for help through her mental powers. It is the only way he is certain there is privacy between them. When he came to her it was either about how he felt guilty for taking the kiss, or wished that Wally was awake for it. Because she was the only one that knew and that he could trust, it had to be her that he told.

'_Are you ok?'_ she asks. _'That was a little strange, don't you think?'_

Robin doesn't respond at first. He is staring down his cookies as he finished it up. _'I guess, but he's been like that for a while now. He's been getting better so there's nothing to worry about.'_

'_Do you want me to read his mind to see what the matter is?'_

'_Maybe…No, I'm sure he'll get over whatever it is that's bothering him. Hopefully he'll tell us on his own.' _With that, he swallows the last part of his cookie and heads to the living room where he presumed Wally already was.

When Robin reaches the living room he sees Wally already starting up a game. Wally notices him come in and pats a spot next to him on the ground before focusing on the game's start up screen. Robin goes to go sit down with him, but is stopped by Kaldur.

"Robin, Wally," He starts as he places a hand on Robin's shoulder. Wally looks over his shoulder and immediately notices the touching. "I just wanted to tell the both of you that you both did well today. I just came back from a briefing with Batman and he agrees."

Robin grins. "Well of course, it was the power of aster after all. Want to party from our success and play some games with us?"

"Sorry, but Superboy wanted to spar with me. I don't think I should keep him waiting any longer; perhaps another time?"

"Alright then, we'll see you to that."

Kaldur let go of Robin's shoulder and begins to walk away. When the older teen leaves Robin turns to Wally to say something. He stops to see his best friend angrily watching Kaldur leave like the he was suspicious of doing something wrong. "What's with you?"

Wally stops, frozen like a deer being caught in a pair of headlights. He quickly turns back to the TV screen with a short reply of, "Nothing."

"Nothing, huh?" Robin goes over to sit next to Wally's left. He picks up the second controller that Wally had set out for him. He looks as the screen to see a fighting game Wally picked out. They begin to choose their characters in the game. Not even a second later after Robin picks he feels a pair of someone's arms wrap around him from behind. He feels their feminine body press themselves up against his back.

The game begins, but he pauses it to look around to see who it was. To his surprise, it was none other than Artemis. "Uh, can I help you?"

She snuggles up to the boy wonder with a smile. "I just wanted to come over to see what you guys were up to. Is it okay if I watch?"

"No!" Wally yells without hesitation. Robin sees he's looking at her like he did with Megan and Kaldur. "Now get off of him like that Arty; you're going to hurt his back."

Artemis rolls her eyes. "Why should I? It's not like he minds, do you Robin?"

"I guess not, but it's going to be a bit hard to play like this." He tries to lift his arms, but Artemis's arms were over his.

"Oh, that can be fixed." She moves her arms underneath his and was now wrapped perfectly around his waist. "Now is it okay?"

Robin sighs. He doesn't feel like dealing with Artemis and her unusual behavior right now. His best bet for right now was to ignore it and go on to play the game. "I don't really care."

"Rob!" Wally whines. "Why are you letting her hug- ruin our bro time?"

"Since when was playing video games our bro time?"

"Since she walked in the room!"

Artemis stops smiling and glares at the red headed teen. "Oh knock it off. If you want I won't say a word to you. You can pretend I'm not even here."

"…Fine…"

With that Robin unpaused the game and resumed playing. While playing Wally couldn't help but hear audible, obnoxious whispers coming from the blonde. He gave quick glances to see her lips close to the younger teen's ear. She tightened her grip around Robin's waist while moving her legs to wrap them around his criss-crossed legs. This got Wally's blood boiling, but what peeved him more was that Robin laughed every time she said something. It didn't even seem like he was bothered by her.

Wally couldn't explain why this was getting to him so badly. This isn't even like Artemis to do something like this. Isn't she into Superboy? Why Robin all of a sudden? Couldn't she have a girly crush on Kaldur or Speedy instead?

Shaking his head he tries to concentrate on the game. Robin was beating his butt, even by being bothered by Artemis.

"Winner!" The TV pronounces.

"Ha!" Artemis rolled her head back in laughter. "Wow! It looked like you didn't have to even try! Is he always this bad?"

"Yeah, he's no better than the computer on easy mode," Robin laughs with her.

"I can believe that."

Wally's hands trembles as he holds his controller with a tight grip. "You're not supposed to be talking!" He snaps.

"Oh right. I'll try to be quiet now." She snuggles her face into Robin's shoulder. She closes her eyes with a relaxed sigh. It looked like she could just fall asleep where she was. "You smell so nice. What kind of soap do you use?"

That did it.

Wally stands and angrily throws his controller to the ground. His two friends stare at him from his sudden move.

"KF, you ok?" Robin asks as he sets down his own controller.

"Yeah, what's your problem?" Artemis smirks when Wally gives her a dirty look.

"What's my problem? What's yours?" He points at her with frustration filling up in his voice. He's fully focused all on the girl that was causing it. "Why are you being so damn close to Rob? What, you like him now or something? That's sick considering he's only like 13!"

Artemis doesn't even seem to be bothered by this. "So what if I do? And he'll be 14 soon, so it won't be so bad. There's something about him that makes him just so…What's the word that I'm looking for...Unique? He's much more different from the other boys I meet. Besides, what's the matter, are you… Jealous?"

Wally was taken aback by the accusation. "Jealous? Of you? You can't be serious!"

"I never said of me. I was referring to Robin."

"Wh-what?" Robin squeaks. He unwraps himself from Artemis's arms and legs to get up off the ground. The said girl gets up after him, dusting off the dirt from her legs.

"To me, I would've figured," Artemis begins, "That it would be the other way around. You know, you are a guy and I am a girl. You would usually LOVE to have a girl all over you like I was with Robin a moment ago. But this, however, seems to be an entirely different situation. Wouldn't you say?"

This got Wally tongue tied. He has no clue of how to explain himself on that one. "No- what I meant was- I- you- Rob- Gaaah! I don't like him like that and never will! Why would I care if someone like you flirts with him! Go right ahead and go for it!"

Silence fills the air. Wally reels in his own words and lets them sink in. He slaps his hand onto his mouth with panic.

"Rob, no, I-"

He couldn't get another word in as Robin gave out his signature laughter. "Oh thank God!"

Wally becomes dumbstruck. "What?"

"For a while now I was thinking you might've been starting to have a crush on me. You were avoiding me for weeks and every time I did see you, you were all awkward. I was starting to think you were forming some feelings for me"

From this being said, Wally didn't know what to say. This wasn't good. Not good at all.

Robin stretches his arms over his head with a loud yawn. "I think I'm going to take a break from the games. I'm feeling a bit tired. If you need me, I'll be in my room."

"Rob, wait a second." Wally tries to follow his friend to stop him from leaving. He touches his arm, but it is yanked roughly away.

"On second thought, don't bother me. I need my sleep." Robin says in a joking kind of voice, but his back is turned to Wally. The speedster couldn't tell if he was really kidding around or was actually hurt.

"Well, that was entertaining," Artemis says with a smirk. She crosses her arms over her chest in amusement. "Didn't go quite how I thought it would though, but entertaining nonetheless."

Wally couldn't handle her anymore.

She didn't have time to even blink before she was face to face with him, his hand roughly gripping her right arm. "Excuse me?" He growls through his clenched teeth.

This actually frightens Artemis. This is the first time seeing this side of Wally. He has never gotten this angry before. She tries to cover her shock with an annoyed look. She tries getting her arm away from him, but he was holding on too tightly. "I guess I should explain myself. The last time you were here you were asleep on the couch. When I woke you up you were talking about kissing Robin so I figured you liked him. Sooooo I thought it would be funny to mess with you. You know, like you always do with me? So I was pretending to be all touchy, touchy to see how you would react."

It takes him some time to settle in her words beefore he releases her. "You don't get it. I don't like him, he likes-…" He takes a deep breath. He couldn't tell her. It would most likely embarrass Robin. But there was no other way to explain it. "He likes me. I've known this for a while now, but I don't know how to handle it."

"Oh, I see..." she says with guilt in her voice. She rubs the arm Wally held her from. It still stings, as if his hand is still there. "Well I didn't mean to do that to him. I was only trying to get you going, you know? To get a funny reaction from you."

Wally sighs. "It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah; I've been meaning to have a talk with him anyway. All I want from you right now is to not to tell anyone about this."

"Ok then, no problem, but there's one thing that's bothering me."

"What's that?"

"Who's Richard?" Wally visibly flinches. "You mentioned him in your sleep; saying that you had to kiss Robin when you tell him about this Richard. I figured it was some other guy besides Robin that you were crushing on."

"That's... It's complicated to say. He…" Wally begins to scratch his head with blush covering his cheeks. "He is someone I really do like, but have a troubling relationship with. Anyway, I'm going to go see if Rob is ok."

Without letting Artemis give in another word, he was gone. He leaves her standing there wondering what is really going on.

End of chapter

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, I'll try updating sometime before the weekend. When I wrote this chapter I was listening to 'Geek and Gamer Girl,' a bunch of times, which is a parody of Katy Perry's 'California Gurls.' Thank you for reading again, please review.**


	8. Confrontment

**Thank you again to ****TheWickedWizardOfOz**** for being my beta and checking for all of my mistakes.**

Chapter 8- Confrontment

Wally approaches Robin's door with caution. The incident in the living room only occurred a few minutes ago, leaving no time for Robin to be left alone like he wanted. Slowly Wally brings his hand to the door and knocks gently, all the while holding in his breath.

"Who is it?"

"Hey Rob, it's me. I was wondering if you're okay."

"Never better." He heard Robin respond from the other side.

"Then can I come in then?"

"No."

It is as simple as that. Wally closes his eyes, trying to decide what to do. If he leaves now it will let his best friend have some time to himself. Then maybe Robin will cool down and talk to him then. But on the other hand, if he did leave, things will get even more complicated than they already were. And Robin might be feeling absolutely horrible, which Wally couldn't let happen.

"I can't do that," he says out loud.

Before Robin can question what he meant by that Wally opens the door and comes right in. He closes the door behind him, hoping no one would be coming by. Megan was in the kitchen still cooking; Artemis was probably off to watch Superboy and Aqualad train now. Still, he wanted to be sure.

Wally stares at Robin, the younger boy was laying on his bed with an arm over his eyes. He visibly stiffened when Wally came in; probably didn't expect him to actually come barging in.

The memory of the last time he came in the bedroom flooded his mind. Shaking them away, he tells himself it wasn't the time for that. As he does, he moves closer to Robin.

"Listen, I'm really sorry," Wally tries telling him as he goes over to sit on the edge of the bed. Now that he was closer he noticed a pair of sunglasses on the nightstand.

"Sorry for what? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Robin reaches for the sunglasses with his free hand. "I mean, I should've been your best bud and listened to you when you wanted her to leave. But Artemis, she has a way of getting to me, you know?" Wally's heart nearly drops as he watches Robin sit up, with his eyes closed, and puts on his sunglasses. The young teen was grinning like the whole thing was all some kind of big joke. "Getting close to her like that, I couldn't help myself. It was an opportunity that I had to take."

Wally blinked a few times, trying to understand what Robin was getting at. "What?"

"Isn't it obvious? I thought I made it clear when I didn't make her get off of me."

"Wait, you're not saying that you…" He couldn't finish his sentence. His heart felt like it was dropping into the pit of his stomach.

"Sorry to tell you this, but I like her."

'He's lying,' Wally's jaw tightens to hold back his words. Instead he doesn't say anything. The only thing he could do was stare with his wide eyes.

Robin sees this and continues. "I know we're not the greatest of friends, but I can't help it. You can say she whelms me. I left the room because, well, I was angry at you when I shouldn't have been. When I left I realized that I got jealous that she was only hugging and whispering to me because she was trying to make you jealous. I don't understand what she was saying when she accused you of being jealous of her instead of me, but I figured you were confused. I know how you are in those kinds of situations; your little brain can't process it and gets confused."

"You…You're serious?"

The raven haired boy nodded his head. "As serious as the Bats. Sorry, I hope this doesn't get in-between us. Let's just put it all behind and move on. Promise not to tell Artemis though? I'm not ready to tell her, yet."

Robin stretches his arms over his head. This is where things were going to end. He is sure of it. He decided he will finally let go of Wally, without letting the older boy know that he had him in the first place. The kiss he gave him will be forgotten, his feelings will disappear. Like everything else, it was time to move on.

Wally sat there with his head hanging low. He still hadn't said a word. Robin moves around on the bed to stand up. He needed to get out of there; needed to be alone. It didn't look like Wally was going to move anytime soon so he might as well go.

As he was about to stand Wally suddenly grabs onto his arm. This freaks Robin out from the sudden movement, but tries to recover. "I'm grabbing a bite to eat. Did you want something? If so, just say it. No need for grabbing."

Wally had no idea what to do next. He was holding his friend, so now what? He bites his lower lip, trying to think of this more clearly. "You're lying." The words in his head finally let out.

"I'm not lying; I really am going to go into the kitchen." Robin says, praying that's what his friend was accusing him of.

"Not that, I mean about Arty." Wally looks up at Robin with determined eyes. "I know you don't like her. You like me, don't you?"

"What? No! I don't! I-"

"I was awake when you kissed me."

Intense silence filled the air. Wally stares at Robin while he stares right back at him. Wally watches him move his mouth, with no words coming out. He couldn't form any. So instead Robin smirks, trying to play this off.

"Which time? I've done it plenty of times."

"You have?"

"No! Of course not. I never kissed you at all."

"Yes you did. I remember it clearly. You took off my mask, put a blanket over me, and kissed me right on the lips!"

Wally flinched when Robin began to laugh. "Sure you weren't dreaming? I mean you were asleep when I was trying to talk to you. Or were you ignoring me like you had been for weeks?"

"Don't turn this on me! I was wide awake and wasn't dreaming!"

"Hey, I'm just wondering. What was it that I made you like that? What was the point of ignoring me so much!" Robin begins to struggle away from Wally's grip that was still holding him. This was getting into an uncomfortable situation, one that he desperately didn't want to be in. His emotions are building up inside. He has to get away before he can let them all out.

"I'm not telling you until you admit you kissed me!"

"What is there to tell? I don't remember anything like that ever happening!" Robin feels Wally's grip tighten. A signal in his brain tells him this was a bad sign.

"If you're going to act like that, then fine! Maybe this will bring back some memories!"

Before Robin can even begin to form a question, he is yanked forward the speedster. Holding him in place, Robin was forced to have their lips meet.

Underneath his glasses, his eyes widen in shock while Wally had his shut tightly closed. This couldn't be happening. The only place this ever happens was in his wildest dreams.

But this was real life.

This was his chance.

Before he is able to kiss back, to enjoy the connection, he is pushed away. When his lips were released he touches them with disbelief.

"Mind telling me what was that about?" Not like he was complaining.

"First, you tell me. Do you _freaking_ remember now?" He tries to keep his voice gentle, but the words come out harsh. He brings up the hand that was holding Robin's arm to touch his cheek. He traveled his fingers across the soft skin, moving them over his lips, touching Robin's hand that was still there. He figured doing this was ok. Robin isn't stopping him.

Robin says nothing. He stares at Wally a little bit longer before pulling his face away. He grabs onto Wally's wrists and sets them down to his sides of his legs. He sighs, knowing there was no way to fight this any longer. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… OK, maybe I did, but… I'm just sorry it happened."

"You don't have to be." Wally tries telling him.

"Yes I do. It's the reason why you were acting differently all this time. It's obvious you don't like me in that way."

"Dude! I just kissed you! Doesn't that say anything?" Wally then pulls his wrists away. "Listen, I should be the one that's sorry. I didn't know how to react first to…The kiss. Shocked, flattered, but still shocked. I was very confused what to do. I should've approached you from the beginning about it. And the thing is though… The more I kept away the more I thought about it... The more I thought about you…"

Wally was feeling so corny right now that he was hoping Robin would start laughing at him to make him stop. Instead, the other boy was far from laughing at this point.

He flinches when Robin scoots away from him on the bed. He brings his knees to his chest, his face finally turning red. "So, does this mean that we can, you know, go out?"

"If that's what you want. I'm…" He takes a deep breath, readying himself. "I'm fine with it. In fact, I'd absolutely love that."

Robin buries his burning face into his knees. "Okay then… So I guess we're boyfriends now?"

"Lovers would be a better suited name." Wally wiggles his eyebrows, hoping the joke would fix the tension between them.

"Oh, shut up." Robin lifts his head up. "So…Care telling me what was bothering you before I kissed you that day?"

Wally thinks about it for a moment. This was a perfect time to tell him. He should jump at the opportunity to come clean.

Yet, he was afraid.

Not even a minute ago they just got together. He didn't want to ruin it that easily.

So, instead, he was going to go with his uncle's plan. Pretend he doesn't know. Pretend and act shocked when Robin tells him himself. This way nothing else has to happen. Nothing more to come between them.

That's how it had to be.

"Nothing much, I… Kind of broke one of the video game disks you let me barrow. I've been worried about telling you. I've been working to pay for another one."

"That's it?" Robin snorts. "Dude, Bats has his ways; it's no problem for me to get another one. But…" Robin moves back to his place next to Wally. He grabs his hand, feels it for the first time in this intimate way. "It's kind of cool that you were working up for a new one. Next time though, don't ignore me. Tell me what's happening. It hurt a bit that you weren't around."

Wally says nothing. Instead he moves his hand away and wraps his arms around his new found love. He holds him tightly. "I promise, nothing like this will happen again."

Robin was hesitant, but hugs him back. He closes his eyes, taking a breath of Wally's scent.

"I'll keep you to that."

End of Chapter

**The story isn't over yet. Just a couple more chapters and then it will finally be finished. So please stick around until the end. Thank you for reading, please review.**


	9. Search History

**Thank you again to TheWickedWizardOfOz for being my beta and looking through the chapter for me.**

Chapter 9- Search History

Robin walks down the hallways of the Mount Justice with annoyance. Life is not going his way right now.

Lately he has been doing more patrol work than usual with the team. That was fine with him, it meant more time with new his boyfriend, _the_ Kid Flash.

But, unfortunately, he has a research paper due. He thought he had more time to work on it, only to find out today that his history teacher's sister was sick. She moved the paper due to next Friday before she had to leave that Saturday to go see her. That way she would be able to grade something meanwhile she wasn't catering to her sister. The paper was supposed to be due the week after, but now this happened which threw Robin's schedule off balance. He was hoping for more time.

That is not the worst part.

For a while now, Batman has been making sure he didn't bring his school work, backpack, or laptop anywhere near Mount Justice. Robin didn't care at first, but now it was giving him trouble. Being at his team's hideout was where he could get most of his schoolwork finished. Batman suggested he stay home, but there was no way Robin was going to miss a day being with Wally.

Today, before having to arrive at Mount Justice, he tried fighting back with questions of why he wasn't allowed. Batman though, didn't give him a reason. He simply told him to focus on being ready for a mission. Batman even tried saying that he had been doing too much homework lately; he needed to relax a little more with his friends.

Robin didn't believe any of that; not one bit.

So he, being as sneaky as he was, brought a flash drive. He hid it in one of his shoes, knowing Batman would trust him enough to listen to him…After having all his pockets checked and a small argument followed suit.

He briefly held a triumphant grin at the memory, certain he was going to be able to have something done by the end of the night.

But it is only a flash drive; he couldn't get inside of it without a computer. That's where his best friend, recently turned boyfriend, comes in. Earlier over the phone Robin asked Wally to bring his laptop. He sounded a little hesitant, but caved in easily to Robin's pleas. After dating each other for a couple months Wally was becoming putty in his hands.

Now the only problem was trying to look for Wally. Unfortunately the red head was nowhere to be found. Robin checked everywhere around the mountain and is now currently heading to the older teen's bedroom for a double check.

Finally making it to Wally's room he knocks on the door. "Hey KF, you in there?" There was no reply. He shrugs and without a second thought he opens the door to enter. When he's inside there was still no Wally to be seen.

Robin was about to give up on his search when he spots a laptop laying on the nightstand next to the bed.

"So he is around, perfect."

With some relief he runs and jumps onto the bed and reaches into his right shoe to pull out the flash drive. All the annoyance he had before now leaves him, as he picks up the laptop. He turns it on, figuring Wally wouldn't mind because he was the one that asked him to bring it. The laptop turns on, and the desktop appears. Robin leans back on the headboard behind him to get comfortable with the pillows.

The boy wonder couldn't help but to laugh from seeing the image on the desktop background. "Seriously? Flash fan art?" While still laughing, Robin made a mental note to bring his camera to take pictures with Wally so he can have a better background. That was sure to make the speedster happy.

Pulling himself together he puts the flash drive in. He opens up his research paper with Microsoft Word. Looking it over, he sighs to himself at the assignment. All the students had to do an essay of a president of the United States. The teacher thought it was a fun idea to have each of the students pick a name of a president from a hat.

When Robin drew one from the hat, he received Richard Nixon.

Lazily, Robin moves his finger over the mouse pad. The arrow pointer on the screen moves around on the desktop until it landed on the Firefox icon. He clicked on it and the window appears with old tabs opening up. Robin, being curious, looks over at some of the old tabs. They weren't anything special except for a Facebook page, MySpace, something about paranoia symptoms, sleeps deprived solutions, and a Flash fan website.

"Boring." Robin yawns as he opens a new tab. He moves the mouse over to the Google search engine on top of the webpage. He writes in the first few letters of the name, guesses of what he might be looking for already appearing. Feeling too lazy to type in the rest of the name, he glances down to see if Richard Nixon was there.

Scanning through, he froze. On top of the search engine's guesses was Wally's past search history. In the history was the name- no, _HIS_ name, "Richard Grayson."

Time seems to have come to a full stop for a moment. His throat feels suddenly dry with his heart pounding hard against his chest.

Trying to reason his thoughts, he sits up. He is unsure of what this was about and considers to not bother with it, thinking it is probably nothing. Why would Wally be looking up his name after all? He doesn't know it after all. But it was obvious this was something to be worried about. He forces himself to click on his name. There has to be a reason for this. One look at what kind of websites Wally was looking at might settle Robin's thoughts.

The search results pop up, he scrolls down to all the links on the page. They are all purple instead of blue, meaning they were already looked at before. Trying to rationalize his thoughts, Robin clicks on the second page, more purple links. He clicked on the third page, they were there too. He clicked on the fourth, the fifth; he even skips to the eleventh page. There weren't any blue links on any of the pages, they were all purple. They were all looked at.

"No freaking way." What has Wally been doing?

The young teen tries to calm his emotions. He could feel himself panicking, but tries to stop it. Thoughts of why this was here flooded him.

"Well isn't this a nice sight."

Robin snaps his head up at the person that spoke. It is none other than Wally standing by the doorway, with grocery bags in each hand.

Robin closes the Google tab with panic as the speeding red head walks over to set the bags on the bed. He closes the laptop to put his full attention on the bags Wally brought in.

"I went by a gas station for some grub," he says as he starts pulling out junk food. "You're usually quick with homework right? We can watch some movies when you finish. I brought some horror films, action, some comedy, whatever you want to watch."

Robin only stares at the food laid out in front of him. He looks up at Wally, his head filling with questions.

Wally notices Robin odd stare. "You ok?"

"Do you ever erase your history?" He asked without meaning to.

This made Wally pale. "Wh-what?"

Shaking his head, Robin opened the laptop back up. It turns back on and the screen from it reflects on Robin's sunglasses. "I was going through your history, and you have LOADS of porn on here."

That almost scared Wally. He takes a silent sigh of relief and continues to unload the food, "No way, they're totally artistic photographs. There's nothing pornographic about them."

Robin wants to laugh with another witty remark, but can't. His brain keeps telling him to forget about the search results, that it really was nothing. But anger was coursing through him, he couldn't understand why.

Wally sits next to Robin with a bag of opened chips. He gives his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek before taking a bite of a chip. "So what's the report about?"

"A president…" Robin opens his document back up and starts scanning over it again.

"Ooookay, which one?"

"….Nixon…"

"Oh, how much do you have left?" Wally starts biting into his handful of potato chips.

"A lot."

"If you need any help I'm here for you."

"I don't need any help," Robin snaps, making Wally flinch. He bites down his tongue with regret. That wasn't a smart move to say that, but he was having a hard time concentrating on what to do.

"Rob, are you sure you're ok man?"

Without responding, Robin shoves the laptop away and stands with his back towards Wally. He runs a hand through his hair. Maybe it was best that he left. "Sorry, I didn't mean that."

"You're starting to freak me out," Wally says while he stands on the other side of the bed. He walks over to his boyfriend and places his hands on his arms, but once his fingers touch him he's pushed away.

"How long Wally?" Robin glares at Wally, with a glare that could rival with the Batman's.

"How long what?"

"Don't play dumb! How long have you known about me? About my secret identity!" He knows he is losing it. He is angry, he is hurt, and he is most of all confused. It isn't certain that Wally knew, but deep down it was obvious that he did.

Wally says nothing at first. Instead, he stands there with fear and shock clear across his face. "Rob, I don't know your-"

" I looked at your computer! You have freaking pages on me that you've looked at!" Robin puts his hands on his head, trying to think. "Oh God, is this why you're going out with me? Is it because you know I'm rich? You think I can get anything for you now that we're dating? Or you feel sorry for me that my parents are dead? After making all those 'yo mama' jokes at me? What the _hell_ Wally?"

"Rob, _please_ believe me, those aren't any of the reasons; I'm with you because I care for you." He attempts to touch Robin again, but his hands are pushed away again.

"Come near me again and watch what happens! Now tell me, how the hell did you even find out?"

With a deep breath Wally starts explaining, "I came into your room to see if you wanted to play a board game with the team when we were showing Supey, but you were asleep. You had a pile of homework on your bed so I cleaned it up…You had your name on one of the papers. I didn't mean to look though, I swear! If I had known it was actually your name I wouldn't have looked!"

Robin thinks back to the night, then to the morning after. "Wait…That's why Batman won't let me bring my stuff anymore... He knows but didn't tell me…"

Wally suddenly feels scared that Batman knew! But now wasn't the time for that. "Listen, I really care for you. I've been afraid how you'd react so I never told you. I was afraid to lose you so I've been pretending not to know." The boy wonder doesn't respond. Wally hesitantly attempts to touch Robin again. "Robin, please listen, I care for you so much."

When Robin saw Wally trying to touch him again he pushes him away and tries to head for the door. Unfortunately Wally was right in front of him again.

"Dude, I have super speed. You can't run from me. Now if you just listen- GAAAHHH!"

Robin brought up his leg, aimed to kick, and-

Bull's eye!

Wally falls to the ground, curling up into a ball. That gives Robin the perfect opportunity to run out of the room, out of Mount Justice, all the way back to the Wayne Manor…

End of Chapter

**Ok, one more chapter after this. It's not finished yet, but it's getting close to be. For this chapterI had a hard time with where I should go with this after chapter 8. At first I thought after Robin sees the computer, he'd go and tell Wally his name but then Wally stops and says he doesn't have to. Then I had an idea with three years later, but I got nowhere with that. So best next thing? Drama! lol Please review.**


	10. Forgiveness Comes With A Price

**Ok, it's been a long, long while since I've updated, but here I am with the final chapter. I'm sorry to leave on such a cliffhanger. I hope this makes up for it. I'm glad people thought the last part where Dick kicks Wally was funny because it was meant to be sort of funny. It was the only thing I could think for Dick to have a chance to get away.**

**Thank you to ****TheWickedWizardOfOz**** for being my beta for the story and to ****Sincerely Seven**** for helping and giving the ideas of the swimming trunks and the poem stories when I couldn't think of anything embarrassing. (don't worry, it will make sense as when you start reading)**

Chapter 10- Forgiveness Comes With A Price

Wally heard a knock on his bedroom door, but didn't bother to call out to whoever it was. He instead he pulled the blanket over himself as he curled up in a ball in his bed.

"Come on Wally, you can't keep this up forever," it was Barry from the hallway. "It's been how long since you've been like this?

The young speedster merely groaned. He'd been stuck in his room for nine days, only leaving to go to school, and wouldn't tell his parents why. Every time they tried asking he'd get flustered and refused to tell them. He guessed they finally gave trying to figure out things on their own so they called his aunt and uncle, Iris already tried, but Wally couldn't even bring himself to tell her. With Barry, who already knew the situation, he couldn't hide it from him. "I screwed up! I screwed up so bad that I'm not leaving this room until I'm 40!" After saying that, Wally heard Barry laughing at him from his comment. "Quit it!" he yelled, throwing a pillow at the door.

"Sorry, couldn't help it. I mean, seriously, you should hear yourself talk right now." Wally could still hear his uncle trying to hold back chuckles. "But anyway, I'm not going to stand outside your door all day. Now quit moping and do something about this. When you do decide to come out, I'll give you something that you might want."

Wally was going to say a witty remark, but he heard Barry's footsteps retreating. With a relieved sigh he grabbed his other pillow that was still on his bed to bury his face in.

He felt stupid for what he did. He hadn't seen Robin since that day. Robin didn't even bother coming back to the hideout when the Team had a mission, which made Wally feel worse. He tried approaching Batman about why he wasn't around, which he admits freaked him out. He expected the dark knight to do something threatening, considering he knew all that was happening. To Wally's surprise Batman didn't do anything life-threatening at all.

"Robin is fine, he's letting off some steam right now," Batman told him. "He will be back eventually so don't worry about it too much."

Hearing that from Batman made him feel a little better, despite the long talk about 'keeping their secret or else' afterwards. Still, he felt horrible that Robin wasn't there. After that day he went home to his room and never came out again. Not even missions with the team made him want to go.

With a sigh he threw the blanket off of himself and planted his feet on the ground. He might as well see what his uncle wanted to give him.

In the living room Barry was talking with Iris on the couch. Taking a look over at the staircase he saw his nephew. "Finally!" Barry announces when he sees Wally coming down the stairs. "Need something to eat or are you curious about what I have?"

Wally rolls his eyes. "Just give me whatever it is so I can go back to bed."

"What? You don't want to spend some time with your aunt and me? Do you hear that Iris?"

Iris nudged Barry with her elbow. "Just give him the note so they can both get over this already."

This perks Wally's ears. "A note?"

"Yep," Barry reaches into his pocket and pulls out a folded piece of paper. "After you're done, I'm sure you'll want to leave. I'll just tell your parents I made you feel better and that you're off to an arcade somewhere."

Wally didn't know what he meant, but he took the note and began reading it. As he read it his expression turns into awe and astonishment. The note wasn't long, so he was gone as soon as he finished. Iris was surprised that he wasn't there anymore and left her and Barry so quickly without saying anything. Wally had dropped the note when he ran upstairs to change into clean clothes. He ran out the door before the note could even drop to the ground.

When the front door shuts Barry picks it up. "I hope the boy knows what he's getting into."

He reads it with Iris looking over his shoulder. "Dear Wally," she begins mumbling the note out loud. "Dear Wally, I know it's been few weeks since the last time we have talked, but please come by Gotham so we can work things out. I have something to show you. Follow these directions and-"

"Hey!"

Iris looked up to see Wally in front of them once again. His face was flushed in embarrassment and anger. "Give that back!"

"Why? Forgot how to get there already?" Barry asked jokingly as he waves the note in the air.

"No! I… I came back for something else," He snatched the note away from Barry. "But I am taking this back so you guys don't read it anymore!" Without saying much else he runs back out the door.

"How do you think it's going to go?" Iris asked with worry in her voice.

Barry leaned back into the couch with a relaxing sigh. He put his arm over Iris's shoulder and pulled her close. "For Robin? It'll go completely as planned. Wally however… He might have some trouble with what Robin has planned for him."

"Should I be worried for Wally?"

"Don't worry, with his healing he'll only come back with a bruise or two."

Meanwhile…

It didn't take a minute for Wally to find Dick's house. Well, he wasn't quite there yet.

Wally stood in front of a giant gate with a large courtyard behind it. He looked to see a mansion that he can only assume was where Dick could be. He stared at the large home of his boyfriend's and suddenly became very unsure of himself. It was finally time to have a straight talk about the situation, hopefully without any kicking. But after all the weeks without a word, how was this going to go?

The worse thought came to mind, that Robin took all this time to come up to the decision to break up with him. Why wouldn't he? Wally invaded his privacy, something that should've been respected, the only thing Robin ever really asked for.

Wally leans his head against the bars of the gate, "He never even asked me for a freaking date. I'm the one that forced his feelings out of him."

"Master Wallace," a voice announced his name.

Wally backed away from the gate in surprise. He looked around but didn't see anyone around. "Uh, hello?"

"The intercom, sir," Wally turned to his left to see a box with a speaker and buttons on it. "I'll let you in. Come by the front door and I will be waiting for you."

Before Wally knew it the gates were opening on their own. "Thanks, uh, um..."

"Alfred."

"Right! I knew that! You totally sound like an Al."

"I'm so sure sir…"

Wally figured those were Alfred's final words, he sped up as fast as he could to the front doors of the mansion, making the trip across the large property in only a few seconds. As he got to the front doors he didn't have time to to marvel at the size of the place up close before Alfred opened the door.

"Master Richard is waiting for you in Master Bruce's Study. If you will follow me I will lead you to him." Alfred steped aside to allow Wally through. "If you are worried about Master Bruce I will assure you he is away on a business trip and won't return until later tonight."

"R-right…" Wally steps inside, wondering if this Alfred guy was aware of the situation. This was the first time meeting the old butler, but the older man seemed to know him pretty well. Without a question he followed closely behind. Every step he took was nerve-wrecking. The note said Dick wanted to work things out which meant that could only be a good sign. But, what was puzzling was what Dick wanted to show him. It's obvious it wasn't anything good because of Wally's snooping around. Hopefully, it wasn't anything painful.

Alfred stops in front of a door and knocks.

"Yeah, Alfred?" Wally's heart skips a beat when he hears Dick's voice.

"Master Wallace is here to see you."

"Oh, okay. Let him in please."

Alfred opened the door open and stepped aside for Wally to get through. The young redhead took an unsteady step forward into the study. He looks around, the room filled with ceiling-high shelves with books shoved into them all. There wasn't a window, which made the small lamp on the giant desk the only light source, it didn't emit much light, so the room was fairly dark anyways. The large chair behind the desk was turned around towards the wall, making Wally faced to the back of it. Dick wasn't around, so Wally was only to assume he was sitting in the chair.

"Will you like anything else Master Richard?" Alfred asked.

"No, thanks." Dick said from behind the chair.

"Very Well. Master Wallace, I wish you the best of luck."

With that, Alfred closed the door. Wally turned to the now shut door and heard Alfred's footsteps leaving to someplace else in the mansion. He turned back to look at the chair. He held his breath as he came to the realization that this this could end worse than he thought possible.

"Um, Rob?"

The chair behind the desk suddenly spun around, making Wally now face to face with his boyfriend. He had his elbows resting on the armrests and his hands closed together with his fingers intertwined. On his lap was a large white binder full of pages. Robin was in his usual civilian clothes and sunglasses. "I'm glad you could make it, Wally." Wally flinches when Dick tells him in a dark, serious voice he was not used to. "I wanted you here for a very good reason.."

"Which is?" Like he even had to ask.

"I brought you here so I can have my revenge." Robin declared as he held up the thick binder. He leaned back in the reclining chair after setting said binder onto the desk. "You invaded my privacy Wally. So, I decided to invade yours."

"What?" Wally blinks a few times trying to figure out what Robin meant. He tells him pretty much everything all the time, what else could there be for him to know?

"Why don't we see what I have here, shall we?" Robin without any signs of emotions, opened up the binder to a random page inside.

"Um…What's exactly in that binder?"

"Oh this? It's nothing really, just… Your life." Robin flipped through the pages, his eyes scanning through each paragraph. He stops when he catches something interesting. "Age 5, encountered a clown for the first time at a birthday party. Got scared shitless and proceeded to pee your pants. Age 9, you encountered another clown….Again you peed your pants…"

Brief flashback of his childhood appeared from the back of his mind. His friends were laughing at him for months on both occasions. "How do you know about that?"

He seemed to be ignored as the raven-haired boy continued. "Age 11, got ganged up by a group of girls at your school. An hour later a janitor found you tied up to a basketball pole and gagged in a dress with makeup on."

Wally turned red. That was something he has never told anyone on the Team. The girls' reason for doing this was because they made a bet to do it on the first boy they saw. They even took pictures which were spread out everywhere around the school.

The boy wonder scrolled his finger down until it stopped on a paragraph on the bottom of the page. "Hmm, this one seems interesting. Age 13, tried showing off how fast you were at swimming by going back and forth in the pool. You didn't notice it at first, but when you got out your swim trunks came off. To this day you still refuse to take laps in a public pool."

"How the hell do you know all of this crap?" Wally yelled.

"Be patient and I'll tell you in a minute." Robin flips through some more pages in the binder. "Oh! This is a good one. Age 15, got kicked in the balls by boyfriend and then said boyfriend went out to find every bit of information he could find about you. Now the boyfriend has more blackmail than he knows what to do with."

"Rob, you-"

"Don't say anything just quite yet. Let me speak first…" Robin finally closed the binder. He leaned back in his chair and pulled off his sunglasses. Wally silently gasped: this was his first time seeing his eyes up front and instead of a computer screen. His blue eyes were shining with a sense of seriousness. Seeing them in person was different than seeing them in pictures. Robin seeing that Wally wasn't going to say anything else, continues. "After leaving you curled up in a ball I had a lot of thinking to do. You see, I was angry that you went beyond my trust, behind my back, to actually Google me. I mean seriously, you Googled me? Who do you know, besides stalkers, that actually do that about other people, without their permission? You know, at one point I thought I shouldn't be so mad at you, you're my boyfriend after all, my best friend for many years now. You were curious, I mean, who wouldn't want to know? But before I could forgive you, I had to let this go without any grudges. So, I started making plans…" His lips curled into a smirk; his eyes now holding every bit of amusement in them. "To get my revenge."

There was a long pause of silence. There was nothing Wally could say at this point. This was something he should have expected to happen. This was Robin after all. "How did you get all of that?"

"Easy, I contacted every person that you ever met. Some people didn't give me any details, but the ones that did were very generous." Robin got up from the chair and walked around the desk. Wally took a couple steps backwards as Robin approached him. "Did you honestly think you could get away with this?"

"No, but I-"

"Don't. I don't want to hear your excuses." Robin finally stood in front of Wally, looking at him straight in the eyes. "I know it was my mistake of just leaving my papers around, but never once would I have thought you'd actually do something nice as to cleaning up after me. So in a way, I was angry in myself. And while I wasn't talking to you, I thought about our relationship…"

Wally's heart stopped. He could feel it slowly begin tearing apart.

"I wasn't sure why you wanted to be with me, there are so many reasons of why you're with me that I don't really know which one to believe. Then Barry started coming by everyday telling me how much of a wreck you've been."

"He has?"

"Yeah, he made me think that maybe you really do care… Do you though? We're pretty much even, now, with that binder on the desk, so you don't have to be with me anymore. You don't have to feel bad like Barry says you have. You can go ahead and like girls again."

"No, I…" Wally smiles sincerely. "I think I'll be happy having you back. No one like Megan can replace you, ever."

Robin held onto the seriousness that he has shown this whole time, but after Wally said that he relinquishes it. He smiled like a big weight has been lifted and wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist. "Just promise me that if you do something this stupid again just come to me right away, got it?"

Wally stared down at him for a moment before getting the courage to hug back. He couldn't tell if this was a trap or no, but getting to hug him again was worth the risk. "I'm sorry dude. It was an accident."

"Hey, don't worry about it. But remember, next time you piss me off I'll tell Artemis about the one time where a teacher thought you were writing a note in class and they made you read it out loud."

"…You're not talking about the time I wrote a love poem are you?"

"Who's to say? Now come on, let's go make out before Bruce gets home."

Wally wanted to continue to argue about the poem, but making out did sound a lot more fun. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Robin's lips. He tried pulling away slowly, but Robin pushed his head upwards to hold onto the touch. Wally lays his forehead on his, looking into his blue eyes, making Robin feel nervous inside. This was the first time Wally looked deep into his eyes, he wondered what it was he was thinking now.

"Soooo…" Wally grins. "Does this mean-"

"Make a joke about my name being Dick and this relationship is over."

"…I always did like calling you Rob."

Robin lets out a crackle of laughter. He was right on the bull's eye. "That's what I thought."

With those final words, Robin leans up to give Wally another long lasting kiss.

_End of Story_

I had to end the story like that. It just had to be done.

Thank you to everyone that has read this story. And thank you to everyone that reviewed, I read all the reviews that I get, even though I don't respond to them all.


End file.
